GW 18 : Rue des Lupercales
by mimi yuy1
Summary: Cycle des Lupercales 1/3 : L'histoire d'un fleuriste et d'un chocolatier vivant dans la rue des Lupercales. Spécial St Valentin ! OS Yaoi.


Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr   

Site : http://mimimuffins.site.voila.fr/ 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : G-boys & Co sont pas à moua Y_Y

Genre : Romance

Couples : 1x2x1 ou comment se faire son propre cadeau de Saint Valentin  T_T  

Ne vous attendez pas à grand chose. Ce n'est qu'une banale bleuette de circonstance que je voulais faire depuis longtemps. Juste mes deux chouchous, une grande dose de tendresse, de l'amour et un soupçon de lemon. Bref fans de deathfic et histoire tortueuse s'abstenir. Ici : ni torture, ni supplice…..Pour preuve Hee-chan s'en sort sans un bleu ^_~ 

Sinon, je ne me suis pas trop prise la tête avec l'écriture. Alors soyez indulgent pour mes tournures basiques et les mots parfois redondants. C'est juste que je n'avais pas envie de la sortir pour Pâques cette histoire ^_^ 

Quoique je vous annonce de suite que cette fiction contient une suite en ébauche qui sortira justement pour Pâques ^__^x

**Rue des Lupercales**

Il était une fois la rue des Lupercales [1]….

C'était une de ces petites rues commerçantes qui peuplent les villes de provinces. Ces villes qui semblent juste assez grandes pour que l'on y vive en toute tranquillité sans être connu de tous. A l'extrémité Sud de cette rue se trouvaient deux maisons. Deux boutiques orientées respectivement vers l'est, un fleuriste et vers l'ouest, une chocolaterie. [2] Deux lieux très différents et pourtant si semblables. Ces établissements s'étaient ouverts le même jour, un an auparavant. C'était un 14 février. Un jour béni des anges où deux des leurs avaient alors élu domicile dans ce lieu emprunt d'une magie mystérieuse. Une magie comme seuls les anciens contes en sont dotés. Mais ce qui va vous être conté n'est en rien une histoire pour enfant…… à peine, une bête et banale rencontre entre deux hommes, deux âmes égarées qui trouvèrent un jour le bonheur de découvrir…….l'amour.

*~*~*~*

=01=

Cela fait aujourd'hui un an que je l'observe de mon coté de rue à travers nos vitrines immaculées. Ce qui m'a frappé le premier jour où je l'ai vu fut ses yeux. Ils sont d'une couleur inoubliable. Un pigment rare sinon unique qui vous ensorcelle. Certains les décriraient comme violet, mais le nom exact est améthyste. Des prunelles dont l'envoûtement est à la hauteur du garçon tout entier. Des prunelles qui vous en feraient oublier le sourire merveilleux qu'il arbore la journée entière ou cette natte infiniment longue que je n'avais encore jamais vu sur un homme mais qui lui sied si bien.

En raison de la distance de nos deux boutiques, longtemps je n'ai connu que sa silhouette. Fine, gracieuse et toute en muscle. La canicule de l'été dernier n'a pas été étrangère à certaines de ces constatations. Si ce chocolatier est impeccablement habillé la journée, il n'en reste pas moins l'un de mes voisins qui sait prendre ses aises le dimanche venu. Puis un jour j'ai découvert ce qui me conquit définitivement chez lui : sa voix. Alors que je passais dans la rue à vélo pour quelques livraisons, je l'ai entendu. Fine et légère. Un oiseau qui chantait l'arrivée du printemps. Aucun doute, ce concurrent pouvant faire de l'ombre à mes fleurs était celui pour qui mon cœur soupirerait d'amour. Jusqu'alors je n'avais jamais croisé quelqu'un dégageant tant de charisme, de séduction et de bonheur.

Chaque jour, je rêve d'aller vers lui, me présenter à ce garçon ne serait-ce que pour lier connaissance. Mais je recul toujours. Je ne trouve pas la force de franchir la barrière. Pour tout dire, je n'ose même plus marcher sur son coté de la rue. Je redoute de lui parler réellement. Après tout, qui souhaiterait connaître une personne telle que moi ?

Il travaille avec une jeune femme aux cheveux courts et sombres. Elle est tout aussi enjouée que lui. Ils vont si bien ensembles. Parfois le voir aussi heureux qu'à cet instant, où il semble rire avec l'un de ses plus fidèles clients, un jeune homme aux courts cheveux blonds, [3] je ressens de la douleur au fond de la poitrine. Le voir heureux me fait mal. J'ai mal. Alors que je ne connais même pas son nom.

J'ignore tout de la saveur de ses chocolats. Je rêve de pouvoir les goûter mais n'ose pas me rendre dans sa boutique pour en acheter. Peut-être un jour. Un jour mais pas encore aujourd'hui. On a beau être majeur et vacciné, avoir un passé des plus chargé, il y a des pas qui restent plus difficiles à faire que d'autres.

=02=

Nous, nous sommes installés le même jour. Alors que je briquais la vitrine de mon bébé, une chocolaterie, créé à neuf de la cave, lieu secret de la fabrication de mes merveilles, au lieu même de leur vente, je l'ai vu traverser la rue. Un jeune homme comme je n'osais en rêver dans mes rêves les plus audacieux. J'attendais impatient la venue de mon premier client quand il ouvrit un rideau de fer et sortit un à un des dizaines de sceaux contenant des fleurs absolument sublimes. Un fleuriste comme voisin. C'était bien ma veine ! Dire que je m'étais assuré que le boulanger du quartier ne vendait pas de chocolat avant de choisir cet emplacement. 

Vous allez me dire : quel rapport ? Et bien sachez que les fleurs sont les pires ennemis des chocolats. Chaque fête au cours de l'année est l'occasion de le prouver. Les habitants de notre quartier ou simple gens de passage vont et viennent dans nos boutiques à la recherche du cadeau de dernière minute ou du petit plus qui égaillera le visage de l'être aimé. 

Le jour de notre ouverture, nous avons donc été rivaux. Mon premier client, une jeune femme, avait longuement réfléchis avant de se décider. Etant partit du coté de mon concurrent dans un premier temps, je l'avais alors vu désigner d'un geste précis ma direction. J'observais la scène, rageur, pour constater avec surprise que cette cliente était rediriger vers ma boutique. Quand la femme y est finalement entrée, elle m'expliqua qu'elle doutait de son choix et que le fleuriste lui avait garanti qu'elle trouverait son bonheur chez moi. Je n'ai jamais compris la raison d'un tel comportement. Mais ce fut pour moi le signe qu'il ne cherchait pas à m'affronter. Alors depuis ce tout premier jour, nous avons cohabité avec intelligence, ne cherchant jamais à subtiliser la clientèle de l'autre. Après tout, chacun avait ses périodes bien à lui. Car autant Noël est une fête où sapins et chocolats se vendent à plus compter. Autant la fête des Pères est l'un de mes moments privilégiés, à l'inverse de la fête des mères qui attire tous les enfants chez ce fleuriste.

Alors voilà, depuis un an je l'observe chaque jour avec attention et envie. Lui, ce bel inconnu que je contemple amoureusement sans jamais osé lui parler. Dire que je suis d'un naturel expansif habituellement. Mais quelle raison pourrait me permettre de me rendre dans sa boutique sans faillir ? La seule personne a qui je souhaiterais offrir des fleurs est celle-là même qui les vends. J'aimerais bien trouver un moyen de le croiser en dehors de nos heures d'ouvertures. Mais il semble ne jamais sortir. Nul doute qu'il n'aime pas la foule.

Cette histoire est donc d'autant plus cruelle que nous avons le même emploi du temps. Levés aux aurores pour préparer nos marchandises puis fermeture en début d'après midi avant de rouvrir jusque dans la soirée. Ces horaires sont contraignants. Alors soit il est comme moi et n'a pas de compagne ou compagnon avec qui partager sa vie, soit celui-ci a des heures aussi extravagantes que les nôtres. Et encore, ce fleuriste est un fou, qui reste parfois ouvert jusqu'à minuit. Certes, il permet ainsi aux derniers amoureux sortant des restaurants d'offrir une simple rose à leurs amantes. Mais comment vivre une vie sociale ainsi ? A moins qu'il n'ait donné la clef de son cœur à cette jeune femme à la chevelure parfois nattée comme la mienne qui travaille à ses cotés. Ma vendeuse Hilde, m'a dit quelle se prénommait Relena. Un bien joli prénom pour un beau brin de fille. 

Alors que je prépare une boite très spéciale, mes yeux croisent malgré la distance qui nous sépare, ceux prussiens de mon voisin. Ils sont peuplés d'une lueur que je ne détermine pas qui les rendent hypnotiques. Plus encore son visage tout entier donne une impression de mystère. Il ne sourit jamais. Ne semble pas éprouver la moindre joie de vivre. En un sens, il est mon contraire. Et pourtant quand je l'observe abandonné dans son travail, ce jeune homme semble avant tout perdu dans un monde lointain où personne ne serait l'y rejoindre. 

Ce matin, cela fait une année que nous sommes tous deux ouverts. Nos affaires réciproques semblent prospères et vouées à perdurer. Alors peut-être est-il temps de commencer une autre étape de nos vies. Après tout, 365 jours, c'est bien suffisant pour se donner du courage.  Mais qui osera faire le premier pas. Qui….. ?

Nos regards se croisent à de nombreuses reprises chaque jour. Mais très vite, comme à cet instant, lui abaisse ses yeux comme si je l'effrayais. Suis-je donc si repoussant ?

*~*~*~*

Aujourd'hui Heero n'avait pas détaché ses yeux de la vitrine voisine. Les grandes baies vitrées de sa boutique lui permettaient d'observer à loisir la chocolaterie alors qu'il composait ses bouquets. Qu'ils soient originaux ou d'une simplicité élémentaire, Relena aimait lui dire qu'ils étaient tous magnifiques. Mais le fleuriste en doutait beaucoup. Son amie était trop gentille avec lui. Elle ne voyait jamais les multiples imperfections de son travail. 

Levé depuis l'aube, le jeune homme avait réalisé un nombre incroyable de compositions que son associée se faisait un plaisir de vendre aussi vite à leur clientèle masculine plus qu'inquiète quant au bon choix qu'il devait faire. Fatiguée de cette longue journée qui n'en finissait plus, Relena s'éclipsa quelques secondes pour le rejoindre sous prétexte d'aller chercher une nouvelle panière de roses, stockée à ses cotés.

- Ces hommes !!! Pas un n'est capable de me dire la fleur préférée de leur compagne. Heureusement que tu avais prévue un stock important de roses. Ces idiots n'ont quelles en tête. Comme si les autres fleurs n'existaient plus.

- C'est ainsi. On ne peut pas défaire des décennies d'habitude du à la publicité.

- Remarque l'avantage c'est qu'aujourd'hui tu n'es pas harcelé par la gente féminine.

Un clin d'œil pour appuyer cette remarque quelle savait agaçante pour je japonais et la jeune fille repartit à l'assaut de ces hommes perdus et désespérés. Habituellement, bon nombre de femmes et quelques hommes parfois, désiraient parler à l'artiste. Mais Heero restait toujours en retrait, se contentant d'aller de sceau en sceau prélever la fleur parfaite qui se lirait au mieux avec celles déjà sélectionnées. C'était la principale raison de la présence de Relena dans cette boutique. La jeune femme se considérait comme inutile. Mais elle savait bien que son ami n'aurait pas toujours le courage de côtoyer autant de personne pour vendre ses créations. Dés que son entourage était composé de plus de deux personnes, il se refermait automatiquement dans sa coquille. Un vrai petit escargot. Alors n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, Relena avait finalement accepté le poste de vendeuse qu'il lui avait proposé, un an plus tôt. Un choix qu'elle n'avait depuis lors, jamais regretté.

Alors que la journée touchait à sa fin, Relena décida qu'il était grand temps de fermer boutique. Tout leur stock de roses quelles soient rouges, roses ou fushia, ainsi que leurs consœurs, bouquets de violette et œillets multicolores avait disparu du magasin. A peine restait-il encore quelques orchidées et autres tulipes. 

N'ayant lui, toujours pas bougé de son plan de travail, Heero réalisait à cet instant la dernière commande de la journée. Il le lui avait promis. L'observant avec attention, il ne faisait alors aucun doute qu'elle serait aussi la plus belle. Composée de deux couleurs uniquement, un dégradé de violet agrémenté de quelques fleurs blanches, cette composition était une véritable œuvre d'art.

- Pour qui est ce si beau bouquet ?

Composé essentiellement d'une fleur qu'elle ne connaissait pas, une variété étrange d'orchidée, le bouquet possédait aussi en son centre de petites fleurs blanches, communément nommées : éternelles. 

- Heero. Ce bouquet ?

- hum.

- Pour qui est-il ?

- Je…

Bien que soudainement sortit de sa rêverie, le jeune homme n'osa rien répondre. Il ne pouvait pas. Comment aurait-il seulement pu lui expliquer qu'il voulait l'offrir à un homme qu'il ne connaissait même pas ? Ce genre de chose, ne se faisait pas. Il paraîtrait ridicule. D'autant plus quand cet inconnu était votre plus proche voisin. Rien de plus pathétique. Et puis, il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il souhaitait avec ses propres fleurs. Non ?!

Bien qu'elle savait que son associé ne lui révélerait pas son secret, Relena ne perdit pas patience. Si certaines questions restaient sans réponses, d'autres avaient toujours eu le don de délier la langue de son ami. 

- Où as-tu trouvé toutes ces fleurs ? Nous n'en avons jamais eu ici jusqu'à présent.

- De ma collection privée pour la plupart

- Tu ne les avais encore jamais vendu.

- Le reste vient de Thaïlande. J'ai longtemps cherché l'espèce qui pourrait avoir la couleur exacte que je cherchais. Je les ai trouvé et commandé depuis quelques mois. Ce sont les pots livrés la semaine dernière.

- Je vois. Et les éternelles ? 

- Elles viennent de Russie. 

- Et pour qui sont-elles ?

Retrouvant son mutisme habituel, la jeune femme n'insista pas plus. Elle comprenait son besoin de solitude. Même si le voir se refermer dans sa coquille était douloureux à voir, elle comprenait. Après tout, il avait bien le droit de vivre comme il le souhaitait à présent. 

- Tache de dormir un peu cette nuit. Je m'inquiète quand tu ères toute la nuit dans les rues de la ville.

- Hai.

Se sentant un peu fautive d'abandonner le garçon, Relena eut l'envie de rester encore un peu à ses cotés. Mais elle avait promis à son fiancé de le rejoindre tôt ce soir là. Il était adorable avec elle, mais très pointilleux sur les horaires. Un vrai petit dragon [4] quand il s'y mettait. Embrassant sur la joue son ami et associé, elle prit donc son manteau et décida d'y aller.

- Tu sortiras de quel cot ?

- Par l'arrière.

- Dans ce cas.

Sans plus attendre, Relena partit par l'entrée principale de la boutique. Un dernier signe de main et elle descendit le rideau de fer, isolant ainsi définitivement Heero de toute vue sur l'extérieur. Une fois cette barrière de protection consciencieusement fermée à clef, la jeune femme remonta son col de manteau. Il faisait très froid ce soir là. Un regard sur le ciel lui prédit qu'il neigerait même très certainement d'ici quelques heures. Rien de mieux pour ajouter au romantisme de la soirée qu'elle allait passer. Le froid aidant, elle se pressa de rejoindre sa voiture. Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment Heero faisait pour supporter ces températures. Alors qu'elle devait se vêtir de gros pulls pour supporter la fraîcheur perpétuelle de leur boutique pour bien y conserver leurs plantes. Heero lui, se baladait en tee-shirt toute l'année. A peine daignait-il avoir des manches longues l'hiver pour ne pas plus choquer la clientèle. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir froid à le voir ainsi. 

Soupirant à l'idée qu'elle ne cesserait jamais de s'inquiéter pour lui, la jeune femme décida de le chasser de son esprit. Quoiqu'elle fasse, elle était certaine que ce soir, il ne rentrerait pas sagement chez lui. Non, il errerait telle une âme en peine dans les rues calmes de leur petite ville de province. Si seulement un miracle pouvait lui faire rencontrer enfin quelqu'un qui l'accepte pour ce qu'il était. Un être merveilleux prêt à tant offrir.

*~*~*~*

Duo était plus que satisfait de lui. Ils avaient vendu aujourd'hui toutes les boites préparées depuis plus d'une semaine pour cette unique occasion. Cela représentait des kilos de chocolat mais aussi des mètres de ruban rouge et des centaines de carton en forme de cœur. Nul doute que la Saint Valentin était le jour rêvé pour ses affaires. La recette de la journée égalait toute la saison de l'été. Car si de noël à Pâques ses affaires étaient excellentes, le reste de l'année était tout de même bien plus calme. 

Il en aurait exprimé toute sa joie, si seulement ce jour ne lui rappelait pas un peu plus qu'il était seul. Ni famille, ni petit ami. Rien ni personne pour lui donner un peu de cette affection qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment connue. Alors à quoi bon sourire en ce jour de fête quand lui n'avait rien à célébrer. Toujours aussi touché malgré les années, par cette solitude qu'il n'avait jamais réussie à palier, Duo eut bien une pensée pour son voisin. Si seulement….Mais à quoi bon croire aux chimères. Depuis le temps, il ne lui faisait plus aucun doute que ce garçon vivait maritalement avec la jeune vendeuse ayant refermé à l'instant le rideau de fer de leur boutique. Ces deux là, allaient donc s'apprêter à fêter comme il se devait cette douce soirée comme tous les amoureux de la terre. Revenant au temps présent, le chocolatier vit deux mains bouger devant ses yeux. A l'évidence, Hilde recherchait son attention.

- A demain Duo !

- A demain, Hilde. Passe une bonne soirée.

- Sur ce point, aucune inquiétude à avoir ! 

Pour le lui prouver, son employée lui montra la grande boite qu'elle avait conservé pour elle. Ce soir, elle l'offrirait à son fiancé du moment. N'en attendant pas plus, elle ouvrit alors la porte pour s'enfuir en courant sous le bruit scintillant de la petite cloche placée tout en haut pour avertir de la venue d'un client.

Voilà, il était définitivement seul. Soupirant de peine, Duo redirigea toute son attention sur ce qu'il réalisait. Emballer avec soin, la boite qu'il avait confectionné et rempli lui-même. Habituellement, il se contentait de faire les chocolats, laissant la charge de l'emballage à Hilde. Mais pour ce cas, il tenait à s'occuper de tout. Chacun des chocolats présents dans ce cadeau, était en double exemplaire. Choisit avec soin, il s'agissait pour tous d'une ganache aromatisée à plusieurs parfums recouverte d'une fine et craquante couche de chocolat noir. Le summum de son art qu'il voulait offrir à ce si mystérieux jeune homme qu'il observait à loisir chaque jour depuis un an. 

*~*~*~*

Heero venait de terminer son bouquet. Et pour peut-être la première fois de sa vie, il était fier de son travail. Cette composition était sublime. Bien moins que la personne qui l'avait inspiré mais s'y approchant tout de même un peu. Alors sans plus attendre, il emballa délicatement la panière contenant ces fleurs prisonnières d'une mousse imbibée d'eau avant de partir. Suivant les éternels conseils de Relena, le jeune homme prit toutefois le temps de mettre un blouson avant de sortir par la porte arrière de sa boutique. Porte qui n'était ni plus ni moins que celle de sa maison. Alors, il se dirigea vers la chocolaterie, prenant bien garde que son approche ne soit vue de personne. Arrivé devant une porte semblable à la sienne, il déposa enfin avec beaucoup d'hésitation ses fleurs. Avec de la chance celui pour qui elles étaient destinés les trouverait en partant et ne s'imaginerait pas un instant de qui en était à l'origine. [5] 

Ceci fait, Heero n'eut pas l'envie de rentrer chez lui. Il n'avait que claqué sa porte d'entrée, mais peu importe, le quartier était tranquille. Et puis, il n'y avait rien à voler chez lui. Relena partait chaque soir déposer leur recette à la banque. Alors sans plus réfléchir, il se dirigea finalement vers le cinéma du quartier. Comme, il se doutait que les salles seraient pleines à craquer pour les films à l'eau de rose plus que de période, il choisit un très vieux film de samouraï. Une rétrospective où il était sur de ne pas croiser le moindre couple d'amoureux. 

De ce fait, quand il ouvrit les portes battantes de la salle indiquée par l'ouvreuse, il ne fut en aucun cas surpris que celle-ci soit tout simplement vide.

*~*~*~*

Tout comme Hilde, Duo sortit enfin de sa chocolaterie par son entrée principale. Refermant convenablement la porte et le rideau de protection pour la nuit, il se dirigea ensuite vers le fleuriste pour lui offrir son présent. Il avait attendu que son voisin passe devant chez lui pour trouver le courage de s'y rendre. Il n'avait pas réussis à trouver la force suffisante pour aller le lui offrir en personne. La raison ? Qu'aurait-il pu lui dire pour expliquer son geste ? Que c'était un cadeau de bienvenu après plus d'un an de cohabitation sans qu'ils ne s'adressent jamais la parole ? A moins qu'il ne présente sa boite de chocolat comme voeux de bonne année, sachant que le mois de février était plus que consomm ? Non, c'était finalement une bêtise de croire qu'il pouvait la lui donner en main propre. Ne pouvant malgré tout accepter de garder ces chocolats qu'il tenait vraiment à lui offrir, Duo contourna la boutique pour déposer son paquet bien en évidence sur le pas de la porte d'entrée. Avec de la chance, celui qui trouverait ce cadeau dénué de tout message ne se douterait pas un instant de qui le lui avait offert. [6]

A présent, il lui fallait trouver un moyen de passer la nuit. Bien que Hilde lui avait assuré durant la journée qu'il pourrait rentrer chez elle dés minuit passé, Duo n'avait aucune envie d'interrompre quoique ce soit. Il lui faudrait donc trouver de quoi s'occuper pour la nuit entière. N'ayant à l'instant pas d'autres idées en tête, ce fut vers le cinéma du quartier que ses pas l'entraînèrent inconsciemment. Voulant plus trouver un coin tranquille pour se reposer enfin que suivre une histoire, le jeune homme ne fit guère attention au titre choisit. 

*~*~*~*

Alors que Heero se dirigeait vers la gauche de la salle de cinéma pour atteindre l'extrémité des rangées de sièges, il entendit le bruit des portes l'informer qu'une personne le suivait de prêt. Aux petits bruits qu'il faisait ce spectateur venait d'acheter du pop-corn qu'il mangeait déjà. Tentant d'occulter sa présence, qui en soit ne le dérangeait pas, Heero s'installa à la place qu'il appréciait le plus. Mais alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur le fauteuil rouge et fatigué, il sentit que cet inconnu prenait place juste à ses cotées. 

Duo était si perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne prit pas une seconde conscience d'une quelconque présence dans la salle de cinéma. Se dirigeant tel un automate, il eut surtout l'envie pressente de s'asseoir. Alors sans plus attendre, il s'était dirigé vers la place qu'il aimait le plus. Au centre de la quatrième rangée en partant du fond. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il voulu poser son bras sur l'accoudoir qu'il se rendit compte qu'une personne était assise juste à ses cotés. Avec sa chance coutumière, celle-ci lui demanderait de bouger sous prétexte qu'il faisait trop de bruit en mangeant son dîner. 

*~*~*~*

A cet instant, les deux seuls spectateurs présents dans la salle se tournèrent de concert vers leur voisin. Dans leurs yeux, il y eut d'abord de l'agacement qu'un inconnu soit ainsi venu se coller à eux. Mais très vite ce sentiment fut balayé par une surprise sans borne. Ils venaient de se reconnaître. 

Le temps s'était arrêté.  

Ils allaient parler, se dire enfin un mot quand la projection débuta. Le destin voulait qu'ils soient seuls dans cette salle à présent plongée dans la pénombre. Le destin les avait enfin réuni et mis plus proche qu'il ne le seraient jamais. Et pourtant, aucun d'eux n'osa encore prononcer une parole. 

Heero ne savait comment réagir. Il voulait réellement lui parler mais le pouvait-il ? Comment avait-il seulement prit la présence du bouquet de fleurs devant sa porte ? Se doutait-il qu'il venait de lui ? Un homme n'offrait pas des fleurs à un autre homme. Alors, il était compréhensible que dans ce cas, il lui en veuille. Mais comment savoir ?

Duo était tout aussi paniqué. Comment celui-là pouvait-il se trouver dans cette salle de cinéma quand on avait pour petite amie une aussi belle femme que Relena ? Pire, celle-ci allait-elle donc les rejoindre dans un instant ? Allait-il devoir subir le supplice de les voir s'échanger des mots doux et autres baisers à ses cotés ? Apeuré de devoir supporter pareille scène, Duo eut l'envie de fuir au plus vite. Mais ce départ serait alors prit pour une insulte. Comme s'il cherchait à l'éviter. Ne pouvant décemment pas affronter la mésentente qui en résulterait, Duo ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Il en oublia même définitivement son bol de pop corn.

C'est ainsi que le film débuta sans qu'à aucun instant l'un des deux hommes ne disent un mot. Et puis le temps passant, tout deux finirent  par oublier leurs questions pour suivre l'histoire contée devant leurs yeux. Un combat de deux hommes que tout opposait. L'un militaire au service de l'empereur de chine. L'autre samouraï, tout aussi humble devant ce même empereur. Deux hommes ayant la même volonté de vivre mais suivant deux coutumes opposées. 

Le film était commencé depuis déjà une petite heure quand Heero sentit soudain un poids reposer sur son épaule. Se tournant vers son voisin pour en comprendre l'origine, il eut alors la surprise de découvrir le chocolatier tout simplement endormit. Soit le film n'était pas dans ses goûts, soit la fatigue avait finalement eut raison de lui. Dormant comme un bien heureux, Heero n'eut pas la force de briser ce sommeil si profond. Il le laissa donc le prendre pour un oreiller. Après tout, jamais il n'aurait plus l'occasion de sentir ainsi l'arôme délicatement chocolaté que le garçon émanait de con corps. Ses cheveux eux-mêmes sentaient cette épice. Une preuve qu'il devait réaliser lui-même ses bonbons, au risque de saupoudrer sa natte de cacao.

*~*~*~*

Quand le film fut terminé, le fleuriste se réveilla en sursaut. Finalement lui aussi s'était assoupi sur la fin de l'histoire. Si le sentiment de paix et la respiration régulière émise par son voisin avait eu le don de le bercer, le rythme trépidant de cette dernière semaine n'était pas en rien dans cette si soudaine léthargie. Dire qu'il lui faudrait encore tenir toute la journée du lendemain : un samedi, jour très prisé par les clients, pour enfin profiter d'un repos dominical bien mérité.

Alors qu'il sentait un poids lourd sur son épaule, Heero se souvient qu'un homme dormait tout contre lui. Une situation inhabituelle qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de gérer. Il se sentit donc dans l'obligation de réveiller son voisin. Après tout, les ouvreuses n'allaient plus tarder à venir s'assurer que la salle était enfin vide. Ne sachant comment nommer son bel inconnu, Heero tenta de le bouger quelque peu. Mais ceci n'eut pas beaucoup de succès. N'ayant pas d'autres idées, il entreprit alors de repousser doucement les quelques mèches de cheveux qui tombaient sur ses yeux. 

Alors qu'un souffle chaud le recouvrait, Duo en aurait ronronné. Il était si bien ainsi calfeutré contre cette source de chaleur. Ouvrant toutefois les yeux par curiosité, il fit alors face à deux prunelles de couleur cobalt quelques peu effrayées. C'était bien la première fois que son réveil faisait cet effet là à quelqu'un. Prenant toutefois conscience de sa position, le jeune homme se releva d'un geste brusque des rougeurs aux joues.

- Je…Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'endormir comme ça dans les salles de cinéma. Enfin… si peut-être mais pas…

Voyant à présent, le visage lui faisant face étrangement éveillé d'une lueur d'amusement, Duo se sentit bêtement heureux. Il aimait cet air sur ce garçon.

- Je peux vous inviter à boire un verre pour me faire pardonner ?

Heero ne savait pas. Il doutait fortement que cela soit une bonne idée mais ce visage si souriant rendirent ses lèvres désobéissantes. Alors que son cerveau recherchait le bien fondé de cette demande, elles, s'étaient précipitées de murmurer un oui, faible mais bien audible.

- Super.

*~*~*~*

Ils étaient donc sortis du cinéma pour marcher quelques minutes cote à cote sans de nouveau prononcer une seule parole. Quelques pas durant lesquels, Heero avait redouté qu'ils se dirigent vers un boite ou un bar enfumé à la mode dont la musique y était abrutissante. Mais il n'en était rien. Après avoir été recouvert d'une fine couche de neige tendre et délicate tombant doucement sur eux, son voisin l'avait fait entrer dans un petit snack ouvert 24h/24h.  

Ils s'étaient alors assis face à face à l'une des tables proches des fenêtres. Ca n'avait rien d'original, mais l'ambiance y était agréable. A peine quelques clients discrets buvant leur café non loin d'eux. C'était donc dans un lieu calme et emprunt de simplicité et de chaleur que son étrange compagnon d'un soir l'avait entraîné pour faire enfin connaissance.

- Je n'aime pas trop le bruit de la foule. Ca ne te dérange pas de rester l ?

- Non, au contraire. C'est parfait.

- Bien.

- Et ce sera quoi ?

Une femme entre deux âges que la fatigue n'atteignait plus venait de s'approcher d'eux pour prendre leur commande.

Tous les regards étant fixés sur sa personne, Heero cru comprendre que c'était à lui de commencer.

- Un chocolat.

Une réponse toute simple qui ravie Duo. Son étrange voisin aimait donc cette épice. Nulle autre information n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir.

- Et vous ?

- Un milk-shake à la fraise, s'il vous plait.

- C'est partit.

Les deux hommes restèrent quelques minutes encore silencieux jusqu'à ce que tous deux tentent un essai. Aussitôt, Heero laissa le privilège au natté. 

- Toi le premier.

Ne voulant pas le gêner plus qu'il ne semblait l'être déjà, Duo ne refusa pas la politesse.

- Je m'appelle Duo. Duo Maxwell.

- Heero. Heero Yuy

- Tu es le fleuriste qui se trouve en face de ma chocolaterie exacte ?

- Hai. Enfin oui.

- Japonais ?

Surpris que sa courte absence ne soit pas passée inaperçue, le jeune homme hocha la tête. 

Ce n'était pas énorme, mais l'atmosphère aidant, Heero se sentit bien à cet instant. Gêné et au quatrième dessous mais heureux de l'avoir enfin rencontré. Alors pour une fois, il fit l'effort de suivre la conversation, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas sembler trop distant en raison de sa timidité.

- Tes fleurs sont sublimes.

- Merci

- Dis moi. Entre nous, tu en as déjà offert beaucoup ?

Rien de mieux pour le déstabiliser qu'une allusion au bouquet offert quelques heures plus tôt ?

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

- Désolé. Je ne voulais pas être indiscret. Je me disais juste qu'un fleuriste devait couvrir son entourage de fleurs.

- Non.

- Non ?

- Je… je n'en ai offert qu'une seule fois cette année.

- La personne a du en être particulièrement touchée dans ce cas. 

- Je l'ignore.

- Comment ça ?

- Je n'ai pas trouvé le courage de les lui donner en personne.

- C'est dommage. Je suis sur qu'elle aurait apprécié ce geste. Tes compositions sont toutes sublimes.

Finalement, Duo ne semblait pas avoir encore trouvé ses fleurs. Une information rassurante qui calma aussi vite les nerfs à vifs d'Heero. Alors que la serveuse revenait pour les servir, il profita de cette interruption pour boire quelques gorgées de sa tasse fumante. 

Duo était amusé par l'asiatique, il semblait avoir peur de dire le moindre mot. Comme si chacune de ses réponses pouvait le mener à découvrir un secret jalousement gardé. Quoiqu'il en soit, quand il le vit poser ses lèvres sur la tasse de porcelaine blanche, Duo fut à l'affût de sa réaction. Aimait-il un peu, beaucoup ou passionnément le chocolat ?  Quand il vit la première gorgée être avalée, il ressentit finalement une déception. Rien. Heero n'avait eu aucune réaction. C'était comme s'il avait but un simple verre d'eau.

- Pourquoi avoir prit un chocolat chaud ?

- Quoi….

Pourquoi était-il donc toujours ainsi ? A la moindre question, Heero se sentait agressé. Alors que ce garçon ne cherchait qu'à faire la conversation sur des sujets banals. 

Ne perdant pas patience, Duo attendit la réponse à la question qui semblait lui tenir à cœur.

- Je ne sais pas. Je voulais juste me réchauffer.

Heero se rendait bien compte que sa réponse était ridicule, vu qu'il ne ressentait pas vraiment le froid, mais ça Duo ne pouvait pas le savoir.

- Pourquoi pas un café dans ce cas ?

Ok, finalement, on ne pouvait pas l'avoir aussi facilement. N'ayant pas la force de chercher un nouveau mensonge, Heero décida de mettre carte sur table. Après tout, il ne risquait pas de perdre grand-chose à lui dire la vérité.

- Je…disons que ça me fait penser à quelqu'un.

- Une personne que tu voulais avoir avec toi ce soir ?

- En quelque sorte.

- Celle a qui tu as offert des fleurs ?

- Possible.

Amusé par ses réponses évasives qui l'informait vraiment pas beaucoup sur l'identité de cette personne [7], Duo l'observa avec attention boire de nouveau. La deuxième gorgée ne semblait pas lui faire éprouver plus de contentement que la première. Ne pouvant pas y croire après les quelques allusions qu'il avait fait sur l'importance de son choix, le natté prit sans aucune hésitation, la tasse des mains d'Heero pour goûter à son tour au breuvage. Et en effet, il n'y avait rien. Aucune trace de cette saveur si subtile qui vous rehaussait les papilles pour un sentiment de pure plaisir gustatif. A l'évidence, c'était avant tout cette mixture qui n'était pas bonne.

- Suis moi !

- Quoi ?

- Je dois te montrer quelque chose.

- Mais ton milk-shake ! Tu ne l'as même pas touché.

- Aucune importance.

A peine eurent-ils le temps de déposer chacun un billet pour payer leur consommation que Duo prit fermement la main du fleuriste pour l'entraîner dans une marche rapide en direction de leurs maisons. Duo n'en revenait pas de sa familiarité. Simplement, après une année à s'observer, il ressentait soudain le sentiment d'avoir toujours connu ce garçon. Et cela lui faisait prendre quelques initiatives peut-être trop hâtives. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. C'était son caractère d'agir aussi impulsivement.

Courant à moitié dans les rues enneigées, ils se rendirent vers la boutique de chocolat. Soudain paniqué à l'idée qu'ils allaient donc y découvrir le bouquet de fleurs qu'il avait laissé sur le pas de sa porte, Heero freina brutalement des pieds, se détachant ainsi de la main qui le tenait jusqu'alors.

- Tu ne veux plus venir ?

- Si mais.

- Alors pourquoi tu… ?

Ne pouvant décidément pas s'expliquer, Heero abandonna ses inquiétudes pour accepter de nouveau la main patiemment tendue devant lui. Après tout, cette découverte était-elle aussi terrible ? Duo ne semblait pas ressentir une quelconque gène à ses cotés. Alors peut-être qu'il avait enfin une infime chance de trouver si ce n'est un compagnon, au moins un ami dans cette ville.

Le suivant de nouveau, Heero eut finalement la surprise de ne rien voir. Aucune petite panière ! L'avait-il donc trouv ? A son avis, il n'en était rien. Bavard comme il était, ce garçon lui en aurait parlé. Il se posait donc un bon millier de questions quand il se sentit très vite poussé à l'intérieur de la maison. Tout comme chez lui, le rez-de-chaussée était intégralement consacré à la boutique. Tandis que se trouvait à l'étage un petit appartement.

Sans plus attendre Duo, l'y fit monter pour qu'ils se rendent aussitôt dans sa cuisine. Là, le jeune natté les débarrassa de leur veste avant de le faire s'asseoir sur une chaise pendant qu'il sortait du lait de son frigo pour le mettre à chauffer dans une casserole. Sortant par la suite une boite contenant à l'évidence une poudre cacaotée, Duo lui fit alors signe de l'écouter attentivement. 

- Je vais te confier le plus grand de tous mes secrets Heero. 

Etait-ce donc pour cela qu'il lui avait demandé de venir ? 

Pour lui confier sa recette personnelle du chocolat au lait ? 

Heero trouvait cela un peu étrange. Mais très vite, il se sentit hypnotisé par les gestes et les paroles du garçon.

Déjà, sa voix chaude et sensuelle énonçait tous les bienfaits de cette mixture. 

- La première étape est de chauffer le lait sans qu'il ne brûle, Aucune ébullition n'est permise, juste un léger frémissement sur la paroi du réceptacle. Il est aussi important de ne jamais trop brutaliser le laitage. Il faut tourner de manière coordonnée la cuillère de bois. Comme si tu dessinais un huit. Après quoi, lorsque le lait est enfin chaud, tu y laisses tomber une pluie de cacao en poudre. Mais pas n'importe lequel. Il doit avoir été raffiné durant de longues semaines, puis moulu le plus finement possible. Et bien sur, on ne parle pas de ces préparations toutes faites et déjà sucrées. 

Avec des mouvements emprunts d'une sensualité rare, Duo laissa alors glisser cuillère après cuillère sa préparation mystérieuse dans le lait frissonnant. 

- Là encore, la température est essentielle. La moindre hausse trop importante éclaterait les molécules qui caractérisent cette épice, brisant à jamais l'arôme tant recherché. La force du cacao doit imprégner la neutralité du lait pour ne plus faire qu'un alors qu'on y associe enfin un peu de sucre pour adoucir l'ensemble.

Heero observait mais n'écoutait plus. Ses yeux suivaient avec attention le moindre geste du natté dans un profond silence emprunt d'une paix qu'il ne ressentait pourtant jamais en présence d'inconnu.

- Et puis, il y a la touche finale. 

Alors que la boisson semblait terminée, Duo prit deux tasses pour les remplir de son breuvage avant d'y laisser tomber dans chacune d'entre elle, un carré de chocolat noir. Après quoi, il partit sans un mot de plus en direction du salon. Comme liés par des fils invisibles, Heero l'y suivit pour se placer à présent sur un petit canapé. Vite rejoint par Duo, ce dernier lui tendit alors sa tasse.

Etant une évidence que le chocolatier attendait impatiemment son jugement, Heero n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour tremper ses lèvres. Aussitôt, il ressentit un millier de frissons parcourir son corps. C'était si grisant, si ….excitant ? Ne pouvant en rester là, Heero prit alors une première gorgée de ce nectar avant d'en fermer les yeux de bien-être. Sa chaleur et sa douceur rehaussée d'une pointe de force, se propageaient dans tout son corps. Une réaction bien trop puissante pour une simple boisson. Ce garçon ne pouvait être qu'un sorcier pour que son philtre le touche aussi intensément.  

Duo était heureux. Cette sensation de pur plaisir pour ne pas dire extase qu'il observait sur le visage du fleuriste était une satisfaction extrême. Il avait semble-t-il, bien réussi à faire partager son amour pour cette graine si riche en saveurs et fragrances. Ne restait donc plus qu'à s'assurer avec lui d'un dernier détail la concernant.  Découvrir enfin si cette épice était belle et bien aphrodisiaque. 

*~*~*~*

Ils avaient finalement débuté une conversation assez commune depuis de longues minutes quand Duo finit par enlever la tasse vide des mains de son invité. Cette dernière reposant à présent sur la petite table base, il reprit alors dans ses propre mains, adoucies par leur contact perpétuel avec le cacao [8], celles un peu plus rugueuses de son vis-à-vis. 

- Comment réussis-tu d'aussi beaux bouquets Heero ? Je ne veux pas sembler insultant mais j'ai toujours pensé que les femmes étaient plus douées que nous pour cet art. D'autant plus que sans vouloir te vexer, tu n'as rien de très efféminé dans ton genre.

Riant doucement de cette remarque un peu idiote, Duo n'en écouta pas moins très sérieusement la réponse.

- Quand j'étais tout petit, ma mère m'a appris l'Ikebana, l'art japonais de la composition florale.

- Elle devait être elle-même très douée quand l'on voit ce que tu es devenu sous ses conseils. 

Réellement hypnotisé par les mains d'Heero, Duo les approcha de ses lèvres avant de les déposer sur sa  joue. Ce simple contact était si doux, si intense…

- J'aimerais vraiment avoir la chance de la féliciter un jour pour son travail.

Duo pensait au don du garçon pour présenter les fleurs bien sur. Mais aussi et avant tout, à ce corps si parfait et ces mains si fortes que la femme avait mis au monde.

- Mes parents sont morts.

- Pardon.

- Cela fait longtemps maintenant. 

- Mais la douleur doit encore être présente. Moi je n'ai jamais connu les miens et pourtant, je me dis parfois qu'ils me manquent.

Face à cette confidence et les yeux soudainement emplis d'une tristesse infinie, Heero bougea de lui-même ses mains sur les joues pâles et étonnement froides du  garçon. Comme il aurait aimé le réchauffer, le soutenir dans sa peine. Mais à quoi bon commencer quelque chose qui ne pourrait jamais se développer ? Après tout, tous ceux qui s'approchaient un jour ou l'autre de lui, le fuyaient à l'annonce de la vérité. N'ayant pas le courage de perdre son temps avec un ange au parfum si envoûtant et merveilleux, Heero eut envie de tout dire. Alors à contre cœur, il enleva ses doigts de la peau si douce qui les avait attiré, pour les rapprocher de lui. Comme si le toucher encore allait le brûler à l'en faire souffrir. 

- Je …je dois t'avouer quelque chose.

- Oui ?

- Je…

Ne trouvant pas la force de le regarder dans les yeux, le fleuriste baissa son visage de honte. Ce qu'il avait à confier n'était pas facile. Mais à la vitesse où allaient les choses entre eux, se taire serait plus dur encore. Il préférait se faire repousser avant qu'ils n'aillent plus loin. Car l'expérience le lui avait prouvé. Mise à part Relena et ses anciens compagnons d'armes, tous ceux à avoir découvert son passé l'avait par la suite fuit et pas toujours de manière très civilisée.

- J'ai été soldat.

- Un soldat. Tu as fait la guerre ?

- Oui. J'ai…j'ai tué. Ces mains que tu trouves si belles ont tué beaucoup de personnes. Des centaines d'hommes mais aussi des femmes et … des enfants.

- Je vois.

Alors qu'il attendait, les accusations, le rejet et le dégoût, Heero ne sentit qu'une main se lier de nouveau aux siennes.

- Je comprends mieux…

- …

- …pourquoi il y a tant de mélancolie au fond de tes yeux. 

- Je…

- Non, ne dis rien. A quoi bon. Personne n'est parfait Heero. Personne n'irait imaginer qu'un fleuriste aussi merveilleux que toi fut en d'autres temps un tueur sanguinaire. Puisqu'il s'agit bien de cela, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ces mêmes personnes penseraient-elles aussi qu'un simple chocolatier tel que moi pourrait avoir le passé d'un redoutable voleur. Un voleur toujours recherché car faisant encore l'objet de nombreux mandats d'arrêt.

Devant les yeux ouverts de stupéfaction, Duo confirma ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Les gens ne sont jamais ce qu'ils semblent paraître. Et sache que si je t'aime, ce n'est pas ton passé qui y changera grand-chose. Je le prendrais comme il est si tu m'acceptes à tes cotés. Il ne peut pas lutter face à tes yeux et tes mains qui m'hypnotisent tant lorsque je pose mon regard sur toi à travers les vitrines de nos boutiques. Alors rassure toi, elle est encore loin la révélation qui me fera te rejeter !

Heero était perdu. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. 

Duo avait-il bien utilisé le mot aim ? Etait-ce bien ce qu'il lui avait dit ? Pas juste : désiré ou observé, mais bien aimé. N'osant pas aborder cette question aussi vite, Heero tenta d'abord de retrouver un rythme cardiaque décent en revenant à un sujet où il se sentirait moins impliqué. C'était un peu passer du coq à l'âne mais il en avait besoin. Il lui fallait encore quelques minutes pour tout reprendre avec sang froid.

- Comment devient-on chocolatier quand on est voleur ?

Si Duo parut surpris par sa question, il n'en fit rien paraître même s'il lui répondit avec une certaine émotion. Ce n'était pas de la tristesse, juste l'évocation de souvenirs à l'évidence heureux.

- Quand j'étais jeune, j'ai vécu quelques années dans un orphelinat. Il était tenu par des religieux. Un jour, le Père Maxwell m'a demandé ce que j'aimerais faire quand je serais grand. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Je n'avais jusqu'alors que volé pour survivre. Je n'avais aucun autre don. Malgré tout, je lui ai dis ce jour là que je voulais devenir chocolatier. 

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu vas trouver ça bête. Mais à l'époque, je n'avais encore jamais mangé de chocolat. Alors, l'enfant que j'étais se disait qu'ainsi il pourrait enfin y goûter. Je n'ai jamais oublié ce rêve. Si bien que lorsque j'ai réussi à rassembler suffisamment d'argent pour me payer cette boutique, j'ai abandonné mon occupation des plus illégales pour le concrétiser enfin. Certains de ce milieu disent que c'est impossible. Qu'un voleur restera toujours un voleur. Mais c'est faux. Je voulais juste pouvoir vivre dignement. Pouvoir aujourd'hui payer comme tout à chacun mes impôts. Une drôle de notion de l'honnêteté hein ? 

- Tu l'as dis toi-même Duo, personne n'est parfait.

N'ayant ni la force, ni la capacité de lui dire d'autres mots, Heero se contenta de déposer avec retenue ses lèvres sur celles du natté. Ce dernier bien que surprit que ce soit lui qui fasse ainsi le premier pas, sourit à cette réaction avant d'entrouvrir aussi vite ses lèvres pour le laisser passer.

Ils échangèrent ainsi leur premier baiser. Un baiser d'une tendresse et d'une force incroyable qui n'en resta pas moins des plus courts.

- Je peux te poser une dernière question ?

- hai.

- Je… la jeune femme avec qui tu travailles. C'est ta « petite » amie ?

- Non. Juste ma « seule » amie. 

- La seule ?

- Oui, la seule. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu ouvrir mon magasin. Elle n'a pas besoin de travailler pour vivre et pourtant, reste à mes cotés. Sans elle, je ne suis pas sur que je serais encore là.

Attristé par cette révélation, Duo caressa tendrement la joue d'Heero. Quelque chose lui disait que sa dernière phrase était à double sens. Comment pouvait-on fuir un homme tel que lui ? Personne n'avait donc vu l'être exceptionnel qu'il était ? Pourquoi la majeure partie des gens ne pouvait-il pas accepter l'idée que l'on puisse avoir un pass ? Que l'on puisse simplement faire des erreurs de parcours. Il avait tué certes. Mais ces personnes qui le rejetaient avaient-elles compris qu'il avait protégé leur pays en agissant ainsi. Qu'il était l'un de ces hommes à avoir sauvegarder leur paix si précieuse en se battant pour eux. La guerre ne s'était définitivement terminée que trois ans plutôt mais Duo en gardait encore des souvenirs pénibles. Souvenirs qui s'ajoutaient sans cesse à ceux de son enfance. Après tout, n'était-il pas un orphelin issu d'un précédent conflit.

Ne pouvant accepter qu'il soit possible de rejeter le japonais pour cette unique raison, Duo s'approcha un peu plus de lui, glissant sa main sur la nuque du jeune homme. Immobile, Heero le laissa alors l'embrasser, sans répondre réellement. Quelque peu surprit et déçu de cette timidité, Duo s'écarta légèrement. Mais le fleuriste n'attendait que cela pour enfin  passer l'un de ses bras derrière le dos du garçon et ainsi le presser avec force contre lui. Lui enlevant ainsi tout moyen de s'écarter, l'ancien soldat se permit à cet instant un infime sourire de victoire avant de s'insinuer dans la bouche entrouverte de surprise. Commença alors une lutte sans merci entre deux langues sensuelles et mutines qui n'avaient aucune envie de rendre les armes aussi vite. 

Ces deux âmes solitaires attendaient depuis si longtemps un personne qui leur conviennent que toutes leurs inhibitions s'effritèrent pour ne laisser que deux jeunes hommes dans la fleur de l'age jouissant de leur corps noueux et emprunt d'un désir évidant. Si cette nuit devait être unique. S'il ne s'agissait là que d'une rencontre de quelques heures pour l'autre. Tous deux comptaient les mettre à profit pour se faire leurs plus beaux souvenirs. Ils ne devaient donc plus perdre la moindre minute. Le soleil se lèverait déjà bien trop vite.

Repoussant doucement le natté contre l'accoudoir du canapé, Heero fut très vite au dessus de lui, dévorant avec une délectation évidente la moindre parcelle de son cou offert. Grisé par cette attitude libéré et en proie à une excitation sans précédent, Duo du pourtant réfréner son compagnon. La douleur fusant alors dans son dos était à la limite du supportable. Ce fichu canapé était bien trop petit pour accueillir plus qu'un simple flirte.

- Heero ?

- hum…

Trop occupé à lui faire un suçon alors que sa main le caressait sous sa chemise entrouverte, le jeune homme n'écouta que de loin, ce que son compagnon avait à lui dire. Cette nuit était trop particulière pour qu'il la gâche par de plus nombreux discours. Jamais il ne s'était confié aussi vite. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé un tel désir ardant pour une autre personne. Mais ce soir était un soir à part. Comme un contrat tacite, les deux hommes savaient que si demain tout redevenait comme avant, cela n'aurait pas d'importance tant qu'ils menaient à bout cette nuit au parfum de sensualité. 

- Heero.

- hai.

- Je…je suis désolé de te dire ça de cette manière mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on aille aussi vite ensemble.

Refroidit par cette simple remarque, le jeune fleuriste se releva aussitôt. En une seconde toutes ses certitudes venaient de disparaître. Comment pouvait-il s'être imaginé que Duo accepterait d'aller plus loin avec lui alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques heures seulement. Et pourtant, il lui avait confié plus qu'à beaucoup d'autre qu'il connaissait depuis toujours. Pourquoi avait-il donc cette sensation qu'il pouvait tout lui dire sans rien en craindre ?

- Désolé.

- Non, non…. Ce n'est pas ça.

Avant que je japonais ne se lève pour fuir, Duo l'embrassa de nouveau, liant avec une sensualité déconcertante sa langue à la sienne. Ayant noué ses mains derrière la nuque du fuyard pour le garder à ses cotés, Duo reposa enfin son front sur le sien. Assuré alors que tout malentendu était levé, il reprit la parole.

- Ma chambre. 

- oui ? 

- Elle est en travaux. Le lit n'a plus de matelas et ce canapé est définitivement trop petit pour nous deux. 

Surpris et amusé par cette remarque, Heero s'écarta de nouveau mais toute crainte avait disparue de ses yeux. A l'évidence le problème de Duo était d'ordre matériel.

- Tu invites souvent des gens chez toi sans avoir de chambre ?

- Heero, je n'invite jamais personne chez moi. T'es le premier depuis plus d'un an.

Un peu plus heureux encore par cette information, Heero n'attendit pas une seconde pour lui proposer leur unique alternative.

- Tu…veux venir chez moi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas m'imposer. 

- Crois moi, ce ne sera pas le cas.

Pour l'en assurer, Heero reprit avec gourmandise ses lèvres encore empruntes de l'arôme du chocolat.

*~*~*~*

Pas bien rhabillés, ce fut tiré par un japonais impatient que le jeune chocolatier traversa la rue séparant leurs deux maisons. Avec cette neige tombant depuis le début de la soirée, cette dernière était définitivement recouverte d'un manteau blanc. A présent il était impossible de distinguer le trottoir de la route.

Alors à son tour, Duo redouta qu'Heero découvre en sa présence une petite boite en chocolat contenant de nombreux petits bonbons chocolatés à différents arômes. Mais comme une heure plus tôt avec le japonais, le jeune homme ne vit rien devant la porte de son voisin. 

N'ayant pas aperçu le mouvement de recul puis la surprise dans les yeux de son compagnon pour cause de recherche de clef, Heero du se rendre à l'évidence qu'ils avaient de nouveau un sérieux problème. Il n'y comprenait rien. Il n'avait pourtant pas fermé cette porte. Alors pourquoi l'était-elle à présent ? Dépité, le garçon sentit que cette soirée si merveilleuse était en proie de devenir un véritable fiasco par sa seule faute. 

Ne voyant rien venir ou plutôt, rien s'ouvrir, alors qu'ils gelaient de froid devant cette porte close depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, Duo craqua. Se calant contre le dos d'Heero pour y trouver un peu de chaleur, il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille. C'était bien la première fois qu'il agissait de cette manière avec un parfait inconnu. 

- Un problème, love ?

- hai.

- Me dit pas que ton appart est aussi en travaux ?

- Non. Je…j'ai peur de devoir t'avouer que j'ai oublié mes clefs à l'intérieur.

Amusé par cette révélation, le natté découvrait que son futur amant était un tant soit peu rêveur. Alors pour remédier à cet incident de parcours qui avait le chic de le rendre encore plus craquant, Duo passa devant lui.

- Laisse moi faire dans ce cas.

- Attend, je dois pouvoir rouvrir le rideaux de fer. 

- Inutile. 

Sortant un simple épingle à cheveux de sa natte, Duo lui fit un clin d'œil avant d'ouvrir la porte récalcitrante en quelques secondes seulement.

- Et voilà le travail. 

- Efficace.

- N'est-ce pas…un petit aperçu de ce qu'il me reste de mon précédent travail.

Heero aurait pu en faire de même. Mais il était clair que les méthodes du soldat qu'il avait été, n'avait rien d'aussi subtiles. En un autre temps, il aurait donc demandé à Duo de lui apprendre sa technique. Mais cette époque était aujourd'hui bien loin derrière lui alors il se contenta de le précéder pour lui faire découvrir ce qui était depuis un an déjà sa maison. L'endroit où tous ses rêves semblaient pouvoir prendre forme.

Duo se laissa entraîner à l'intérieur. Aussitôt la porte refermée, il sentit Heero l'observer sans plus hésiter à laisser passer tout son désir pour son corps. Ils étaient dans son antre et cela le détendait. Alors Duo le laissa déboutonner sa doudoune et l'emporter vers le porte manteau. Regardant quelques secondes les lieux, le natté aperçu une porte fenêtre donnant sur le jardin…ou plutôt une serre étrange. Curieux de nature, il osa tourner la poignée pour pénétrer en ce lieu emprunt d'un certain mystère. Il se trouva alors entouré d'une atmosphère chaude et humide en totale contradiction avec le temps froid et sec de l'extérieur.

- Qu'est-ce que ?

L'ayant suivi sans un bruit, Heero alluma derrière lui la lumière pour mettre à jour un véritable jardin d'Eden. Une petite serre composait l'arrière boutique du fleuriste. Là se côtoyait en plein hiver des centaines de fleurs multicolores.

- C'est magnifique.

Heero trouvait que Duo lui était magnifique mais s'abstient de le lui dire. Il n'était pas habitué à prononcer ce genre de paroles. Un jour peut-être, mais pas ce soir.

Duo était tout simplement subjugué par tant de couleurs et tant de fleurs alors qu'ils étaient en plein hiver. La note de chauffage de ce type devait être exorbitante pour conserver une telle chaleur et reproduire une lumière artificielle toute l'année ! Mais le plus dingue était bien ces fleurs. Toutes si belles et rares. Aucun nom ne lui venait à l'esprit devant ces clochettes, ces pétales et tiges plus différentes les une des autres. Le plus étrange était aussi cette présence majeure de la couleur violette. Une fleur sur deux était dans ces tons. Du plus pâle au plus soutenu, toute la gamme était présente.

Se tournant finalement face au fleuriste, Duo le regarda émerveillé. 

- Comment peut-il exister tant de variétés, tant de couleurs ?

- Il existe beaucoup de pays aux climats différents Duo. 

- Alors tu as du beaucoup voyager pour en trouver autant.

- C'est vrai pour la moitié d'entre elles.  Je les ai trouvé sur les champs de bataille. Malgré le sang, malgré les blessures de la terre, elles restent toujours plus fortes que la guerre. 

De nouveau, cette aura de mélancolie fut de retour au fond des yeux légèrement bridés de l'asiatique. Duo s'en voulu. Il ne pouvait donc pas réussir à lui faire penser à autre chose ?

- Et pour la seconde moiti ? Je ne voudrais pas m'avancer mais tu sembles apprécier une couleur plus que toutes les autres.

- Effectivement.

S'approchant d'un pot spécifique, Heero n'en balaya pas moins toute la serre d'un simple regard.

- Certains amateurs de fleurs sont un jour ou l'autre à la recherche de leur chimère. 

- Le mythe de la rose noir ?

- Bien des hommes sont morts pour la trouver. D'autres ont tenté de la créer tel un Dieu en manipulation génétique. Mais aucun n'a réussi. Elles n'étaient jamais parfaites. Rouge sombre oui, mais jamais noir. Cette couleur n'existe pas dans la nature. 

Trouvant l'une de ses fleurs plus belle que toutes les autres, Duo osa la toucher avec une révérence qui toucha vraiment Heero. Il ne prenait pas ses paroles en l'air. Il l'écoutait attentivement, respectant sa passion. Alors prit d'une envie subite, il coupa avec attention le pied de cette belle. A cet instant, il voulait l'offrir à son ….son quoi ? L'être qui le faisait rêver depuis un an ? Celui-là même à qui, il n'aurait jamais osé adresser la parole tant il le redoutait ? La personne qui était devenue pour cette nuit, celle avec qui il partagerait sa solitude. Son valentin… ?

- Moi, j'ai longtemps cherché une couleur bien spécifique. Ancolies, Gentianes, Campanule, Orchidées, Asters, Iris, Jacinthe, violettes…je les ai toutes cherché et ramené ici pour les comparer les unes aux autres. Mais malgré tous mes efforts, je ne possède toujours pas celle que je voulais vraiment.

Alors que Duo respirait le parfum doux et envoûtant de cette fleur étrange qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais vu, Heero approcha l'une de ses mains vers ses yeux. Alors il y eut un déclic dans l'esprit du chocolatier. Ces mots, ce geste, était-il possible ? Duo avait toujours su que ses yeux captivaient tous ceux qui le croisaient pour la première fois. Or jusqu'ici, Heero n'en avait lui jamais parlé. Et voilà qu'il lui confiait à présent être à la recherche d'un pigment particulier. Un pigment qui devait s'approcher étrangement du violet.

- Le noir n'est pas une couleur Heero. Ce que tu recherches toi, en est une. J'en conclu donc que tu la trouveras un jour ou l'autre.

- Tu te trompes sur un point  Duo. J'ai juste dis : ne pas la posséder. Je l'ai trouvé, depuis bien longtemps déjà. Elle se trouve même près de moi. C'est juste que je n'aie jamais trouvé le courage de venir la cueillir.

Duo n'était pas d'un naturel timide. Mais cette remarque eu le don de le faire rougir. Etait-ce vraiment lui qu'il recherchait à travers ses fleurs ? En attendant, ses doigts qui parcouraient le contour de son visage, n'étaient pas le fruit de son imagination !

Ne pouvant soutenir plus longtemps ces yeux envoûtants qui le déstabilisaient, Duo redirigea son attention sur la fleur qu'Heero tenait toujours dans sa main. Suivant son regard, Heero la lui tendit alors pour qu'il l'accepte.

- Prend là.

- Pourquoi ?

- …

Réfléchissant très sérieusement à la question, Heero répondit après quelques secondes de silence par ce qui était pour lui une évidence. 

- Pour le chocolat que tu m'as offert.

Duo était conquis. Un chocolat et une orchidée pour cadeau de Saint Valentin. Après tout pourquoi pas. Il avait été trop gourmand en voulant offrir une boite entière. Le destin venait de le lui faire comprendre. Il ne se connaissait pas encore suffisamment pour de plus somptueux présents. Ceux offerts ce soir étaient humbles et plus en rapport avec leur surprenant et pourtant si rapide rapprochement. Etant vraisemblablement arrivé à la même conclusion que lui, Duo sentit son compagnon entourer ses bras autour de sa taille. La pause confidence s'était éclipsée au profit d'un simple câlin. Un détournement de situation qui n'était pas pour déplaire au garçon.

- Tu me fais visiter le reste de ta maison ?

- hai.

Alors sans plus attendre, Heero le guida vers l'étage où il vivait, laissant derrière eux, lumière allumée, porte non fermée à clef et les quelques premiers vêtements lâchement abandonnés à même le sol, victimes de leur soudaine impatience.

Duo était subjugué. Heero le déshabillait avec une fougue et une douceur associée dont il n'était pas habitué. Comme il en avait rêvé de ces mains liant force et douceur. Une dualité qui attisait à l'extrême la moindre de ses caresses sur sa peau. Très vite, ils arrivèrent dans la chambre du japonais. Une chambre à l'image de ses origines. Un lit de bois sombre sur lequel se trouvait un épais futon. Une armoire de grande taille, deux tables de nuit et une drôle de petite table basse toute en longueur complétaient le mobilier au style très asiatique. Mais il n'avait que faire de la déco. Déjà Heero le faisait s'asseoir restant debout devant lui. Tout deux torse nu à cet instant, Duo ne se fit pas prier. Sans attendre, il déboutonna aussitôt le pantalon porté par son futur amant pour le faire glisser sur ses jambes, emportant avec lui le boxer serré du garçon. Faisant alors face au désir plus qu'évident du japonais, Duo s'enquit de faire connaissance avec lui. 

Heero n'avait pas vraiment prévu que Duo réagirait de cette manière. Mais le moins qu'on puisse dire était qu'il allait en perdre la raison. Impossible de garder la tête froide avec ces lèvres et cette bouche qui lui faisait vivre une véritable torture. Sachant ne pas pouvoir résister longtemps s'il ne faisait rien, Heero se dégagea de lui-même, soupirant de soulagement en sentant toute sa tension retomber en une seconde.

- Heero ? Pourquoi tu…

- chut…

N'ayant aucune envie de lui expliquer quoique ce soit, le japonais s'enquis de repousser le natté afin qu'il s'allonge au centre de son lit pour qu'il puisse l'y rejoindre. Sans plus hésiter, il tenta alors non sans mal à déboutonner les attaches étranges et bien complexes du pantalon de Duo. Un instant d'agacement qui faillit voir la fin du vêtement si son propriétaire n'était pas venu à son secours. De toute évidence, l'ancien soldat n'était au fait de ce qui était à la mode ces derniers temps.

Finalement, Heero enleva avec impatience les derniers vêtements de son ange coincés à présent au niveau des chevilles, pour enfin revenir à son visage. A cet instant, ils étaient tout simplement morts de rire.

- Je vois que tu les as bien éduqués.

- Qui ça Heero ?

- Tes vêtements. Jamais vu des soldats défendre aussi bien leur territoire face à l'agresseur.

- Yes. Mais ce ne fut pas sans mal. Certains d'entre eux sont des durs à cuir.

- C'est ce que j'ai pu constater.

Face à face et enfin tous deux intégralement nus, les deux hommes purent s'observer à loisir, le temps qu'ils reprennent leur souffle perdu dans leurs rires. 

Cette mésaventure n'avait en rien abaissé leur désir. Bien au contraire, ils étaient affamés du corps de l'autres et le faisait comprendre par des gestes précis et sans détours. Ils n'y avaient alors aucune gêne ou honte de se montrer à l'autre. C'était peut-être étrange. Mais dévoiler leurs sentiments était un problème. Alors qu'assumer le désir de leur corps réciproque était une chose toute naturelle qu'ils n'avaient aucun scrupule à montrer. A l'évidence tout deux avaient de l'expérience et surtout une absence de pudeur excessive. Mais quoi d'étonnant à cela, aux vues de leur passé respectif ?

Heero ne ressentait aucune timidité, aucun doute, aucune crainte. Juste du désir et une passion peu commune pour ce corps s'exposant ainsi devant ses yeux. Un désir charnel qui montait sensiblement le long de sa moelle épinière pour redescendre aussi vite dans son sexe tendu par le désir 

Convoitise, soif, faim et impatience étaient les maîtres mots à l'esprit des deux hommes.

Pourtant se fut sans geste brusque, ni violence qu'Heero s'allongea de nouveau au dessus de son amant. Cette nuit là, il n'y aurait aucune dominance entre eux. Juste du partage et de l'échange. Les mains se faisaient donc de nouveau présentent sur le corps tout ouvert de Duo, quand soudain celui-ci ne sentit plus rien. 

Un peu dérangé par cette soudaine absence de toute présence, Duo qui avait quelque peu perdu le court des événements, rouvrit les yeux pour en découvrir l'explication. La fleur qu'Heero lui avait confiée un instant plus tôt était de nouveau parmi eux. 

Alors d'un sourire angélique, son compagnon s'approcha de ses lèvres pour les prendre avec possession. Leurs baisers n'avaient plus rien de tendre et léger comme la rosé. Non, il y avait à présent trop d'ivresse et de flammes entre leur corps brûlants de désir pour rester sobre dans leur union. Ils voulaient parcourir et découvrir la chair de l'autre. Rien ne serait oublié. Tout devait être mémorisé. Si cette nuit devait être unique, ils devaient tous vivre au maximum. Pas de place au doute. Juste à l'amour.

Embrassant, mordillant, lapant même, le corps alanguie de son compagnon, Heero y associa le passage doux et raffiné de cette fleur aux pétales d'un violet si étrangement proche de ses yeux améthystes. Une espèce unique que le fleuriste n'aurait jamais osée rêver utiliser à cette fin. Le hasard voulait que ce soit la seule fleur à ne pas avoir rejoint ses sœurs dans la composition mystérieusement disparue. La raison ? Elle ne s'était pas encore éclose durant l'après midi. De ce fait, Heero n'avait pas bien compris comment cela avait-il pu être possible au cours de la soirée. Les fleurs ne s'ouvraient pas la nuit. Le mystère était donc tout aussi entier que les véritables raisons expliquant la présence à cet instant de ce garçon dans ses draps et sous son corps pressent.

Attisé par ce contact délicat sur sa peau, Duo se sentit partir dans une contrée lointaine. Il ressentait les épices d'un pays oriental, la force d'un parfum enivrant. N'en pouvant plus, le jeune homme se fit violence pour reprendre un tant soit peu ses marques et retourner la situation et leurs corps respectifs. 

Prenant alors délicatement la fleur d'entre les mains d'Heero, Duo l'y déposa sur la table de nuit avant de revenir au japonais. Là, il l'embrassa de nouveau avec passion laissant reposer tout son poids sur le jeune homme. Ses jambes écartées pour se placer autour de celles du fleuriste, il commença enfin un léger mouvement de vas et vient qui attisa un peu plus encore leur désir mutuel. Chaque effleurement de leurs deux sexes se transformait en  un spasme de plaisir et de douleur associée.

Dans leur nouvelle position, Heero aurait enfin pu détacher la natte portée par son compagnon. Mais il n'en ressentait pas l'envie. Elle faisait partie intégrante de Duo, de son équilibre et de sa silhouette. Ne plus la voir lui donnerait l'impression d'être avec un étranger. Et même si cela était déjà un peu le cas, Heero occulta cette possibilité. 

Duo fut donc surpris une fois encore. Loin de détacher ses cheveux comme le faisait tous ses précédents amants à cet instant, les mains venues à la rencontre de son visage l'incitèrent à revenir près du corps tendu sous le sien. Heero ne voulait pas le voir si loin de lui. Il voulait sentir tout son corps, qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un, qu'ils s'unissent enfin. Aussi quand Duo accéda à la demande liant un peu plus profondément encore leur bouche l'une à l'autre, les mains firent le nécessaire pour qu'ils n'attendent pas plus longtemps.

En un instant tout leur environnement disparu. Il n'y avait plus de chambre, plus de lit, de maison ou de travail. Le passé était oublié, la douleur inexistante. Seul restait cette lumière qui prenait part dans leur esprit. Un éclair violent qui s'atténuait doucement quand un second mouvement du bassin, le renouvela plus intensément encore que le précédent. Duo renouvela alors une fois de plus son entrée, imposant un rythme toujours trop lent pour son compagnon qui le poussait à rester en lui. D'une pression non équivoque contre ses fesses, Heero accompagna finalement chaque mouvement du natté, conjuguant ainsi leurs deux forces pour les lier toujours plus profondément. 

Ils se laissaient ainsi porter par leur plaisir intimement mêlé à une force et une violence latente qui leur échappait totalement quand un énième éclair ne diminua pas aussi vite que ses frères. Dans un éblouissement total, les deux hommes ne perçurent plus que le rythme extatique de leurs cœurs affolés. Enfin, ils n'étaient plus qu'un. Leurs langues enroulées, leurs membres emmêlés et leurs corps intimement liés en profondeur. Une unité parfaite qui dura de nombreuses minutes et qui pourtant leur fit l'effet d'une nano seconde dans leur quête d'éternité. 

Alors qu'ils se séparaient enfin, en sueur et tachés d'une partie de leur plaisir, les deux hommes s'accordèrent quelques secondes pour récupérer avant de se retrouver. Pour eux, la nuit ne faisait que commencer.

*~*~*~*

Au petit matin, deux silhouettes étaient blottis l'une en l'autre, tandis qu'à leur coté se trouvait sur la table de nuit, une fleur délaissée, témoin de leur amour.

Couchés tous deux en cuillère, Heero entourait avec possession le corps délicat de son amant. Jamais encore il n'avait eu cette chance : se réveiller en tenant dans ses bras l'être aimé. Son passé sentimental n'avait jamais été composé que de mort et de souffrance. Mais ce matin, il pouvait sentir le parfum envoûtant des longs cheveux encore en partie attachés et la douceur de cette peau contre la sienne. Un bonheur et une plénitude comme il n'en avait jamais éprouvé. 

Ne pouvant s'empêcher de ressentir à cet instant le besoin de protéger ce garçon qui n'en avait pourtant vraiment pas besoin, Heero resserra inconsciemment sa prise sur la taille fine pour l'approcher un peu plus encore contre son corps. Il avait besoin d'être en contact. De s'assurer qu'il n'était pas une chimère, comme tous ces rêves qui disparaissaient habituellement à son réveil.

Somnolant paisiblement dans cette douce chaleur qui l'enveloppait, Duo sentit un corps nu se coller un peu plus encore contre son dos. N'étant pas sans apprécier cette réaction, le jeune homme ouvrit alors les yeux pour apercevoir devant lui, la fleur ayant participée activement à leurs ébats au cours de la nuit. Dans une volonté de la garder intact, il se souvenait avoir insisté pour qu'ils la déposent dans une bouteille d'eau trouvée au pied du lit. Il était impossible à présent d'étancher leur soif, mais la fleur avait été ainsi sauvée le temps de cette courte nuit. Ne pouvant plus ignorer les lèvres qui se déposaient doucement sur sa nuque, Duo décida de se tourner pour faire face à son bourreau si matinal. Pourquoi ne dormait-il pas encore après la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer ?

- Hello.

- Konichowa

Lui faisant enfin face, Heero quémanda aussitôt son premier baiser de la journée. Une demande que l'ex-natté n'eut aucun mal à combler avant de s'enfouir de nouveau sous la couette épaisse. Nul doute que ce futon était bien plus confortable que le canapé lit gracieusement offert par Hilde le temps de ses travaux. De ce fait, il n'aurait pas été contre une petite grasse matinée dans ces conditions. Au diable la chocolaterie et son stock épuisé à renouveler.

Se laissant porter par les caresses portées à son visage par les mains qu'il chérissait tant, Duo entendit, un murmure lui signifier qu'on voulait lui parler. Se sentant l'âme généreuse, il rouvrit donc aussitôt ses yeux emplis d'une paresse qu'il ne cachait pas.

- hum ?

- Je suis désolé Duo mais je dois me lever. Les fleurs m'attendent. On vient me livrer chaque matin et si je ne m'en occupe pas au plus vite, elles vont….

- Chut….

Un doigt sur les lèvres avant que des consœurs ne les rejoignent pour un tendre baiser et Duo rassura le jeune fleuriste. A l'évidence, Heero était moins en proie à la fainéantise que lui.

- Je comprends.

Heureux de ne pas se voir rejeté pour ce levé matinal, Heero prit quelques minutes pour s'assurer que la marque rosée faite par ses soins la veille au soir était toujours présente à la base du cou de sa victime. Ceci fait, il sortit du lit en faisant bien attention de ne pas découvrir le corps nu de son compagnon. Si lui avait appris à supporter les changements de température, il n'avait aucune envie que son amant prenne froid

*~*~*~*

Finalement, Duo décida de se lever lui aussi. Mais avant cela, il ne s'était pas privé d'observer le postérieur de son compagnon quand ce dernier partit à la recherche de son boxer. Ceci fait, le spectacle n'étant plus aussi attrayant, il s'obligea en premier lieu à s'asseoir non sans laisser échapper une succession de râlements incohérents. Il n'était pas du matin et le faisait savoir. Mais très vite, il sentit un poids se poser près de lui tandis  qu'une main glissait tendrement dans ses cheveux défaits.

- Inutile de te lever, si tu n'en as pas envie. Tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites.

Souriant à cette proposition, Duo nia d'un mouvement de tête. Une grasse matinée sans l'objet de ses désirs à ses cotés n'avait plus le même attrait. Quitte à le voir partir, il pouvait bien lui aussi aller bosser un peu. Alors se fut résigné qu'il enfila sa chemise retrouvée au sol près du lit et en boutonna quelques boutons avant de sortir définitivement de dessous les draps.

- Non, j'ai du travail moi aussi. Faut que j'aille faire fondre mes tablettes.

- Je…Tu veux prendre une douche avant de partir ? Je t'aurais bien proposé un petit déjeuné aussi mais comme je n'en prends pas habituellement, je n'ai pas grand chose à t'offrir.

- Très mauvaise habitude que tu m'avoues là Heero !! Le petit déjeuné est très important. Le sauter est mauvais pour la santé. Mais pas d'inquiétude. Tu verras, quand je t'en aurais appris les délices, tu n'en sauteras plus un.

Disant cela, Duo à présent debout face à Heero toujours vêtu que de son seul boxer, glissa sa langue mutine entre ses lèvres pour un baiser manquant leur faire perdre l'équilibre.

- En attendant, je visiterais avec plaisir ta salle de bain.

Quelque peu déstabilisé par la dernière attaque, Heero lui prit la main pour le guider en pilotage automatique jusqu'à la petite salle carrelée de carreaux bleu pâle. La chaleur de l'eau ne manquerait pas de réveiller un peu plus encore leur passion commune à défaut de les réveiller eux. 

*~*~*~*

Quand ils furent tous deux définitivement rhabillés, malgré quelques débuts difficiles en raison des mains baladeuses d'un certain natté, les deux garçons se séparèrent enfin dans l'entrée de la petite maison. Après avoir renfiler sa doudoune, Duo s'était de nouveau pendu au cou de son petit ami pour quémander un dernier baiser. Il avait peur d'en faire trop, mais les yeux pétillants de bonheur qui ne le lâchaient toujours pas du regard depuis leur réveil, lui assuraient que non. Alors, l'américain lui chuchota sa demande aux creux de l'oreille.

- Je sais que cela ne se fait pas. Mais pourrais-je abuser de nouveau de ton hospitalité ce soir ? Les travaux de mon appartement se font longs et j'en ai un peu assez de dormir sur le canapé lit de mon amie. Il se trouve que les murs de sa chambre sont assez fins et ces derniers temps….

Amusé mais surtout heureux de cette demande, Heero accepta aussitôt, d'un signe de tête.

- Ma demeure t'est ouverte aussi longtemps que tu le souhaiteras.

- Alors à ce soir ?

- hai.

Un dernier baiser et le natté s'échappa dans un rire de la douce étreinte qu'on lui offrait.

*-*-*-*-*

Quand Heero entra dans sa boutique, il eut la surprise de voir cette dernière déjà ouverte et Relena au travail. Etait-il à ce point en retard ? Un regard sur la pendule, le lui confirma. Deux heures. Habituellement, il était en bas deux heures plus tôt. Rien de mieux pour le gêner. Car avec un tel bouleversement dans ses habitudes, il ne doutait pas que la jeune femme allait le submerger de questions.

- Je suis surprise, je ne pensais pas que tu dormirais aussi longtemps. 

S'approchant d'Heero, Relena l'embrassa doucement sur la joue.

- Ca me fait plaisir de te voir aussi beau. Tu rayonnes de joie aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé pour que tu sois ainsi ? T'as été enlevé par des extraterrestres ?

Voyant soudain une boite déposée sur son plan de travail, Heero laissa les paroles de son amies s'égarer loin dans son cerveau pour s'approcher de cette curieuse présence.  

- Ca c'était devant la porte d'entrée hier soir. Tu as du sortir avant qu'on ne la dépose. Je les vus alors que je repassait m'assurer que tu avais bien fermer la porte. Je te fais remarquer au passage que ce n'était pas le cas. Combien de fois devrais-je te rappeler qu'il faut que tu fermes cette fichue porte d'entrée ? Tu ne crains peut-être pas pour ta vie. Mais je te rappelle qu'en ton absence, n'importe quel voleur pourrait venir voler ton argent.

Heero ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque pleine de vérité. Relena avait raison. Un voleur était bel et bien venu cette nuit là. Mais c'est de son cœur qu'il s'était emparé.  N'ayant aucune envie de le lui dire aussi vite, le japonais se contenta d'ouvrir cette boite qui l'intriguait tant pour y découvrir…… des chocolats. Alors Duo aussi avait ressenti le besoin de lui offrir un présent après une année passée à s'épier et s'observer de loin. Rien de mieux pour le faire sourire. Jamais au grand jamais, il n'avait été aussi heureux de toute sa vie. Car il finissait par y croire à sa chance de trouver le véritable amour. Celui qui semble assez fort pour perdurer une vie entière.

Apercevant l'inimaginable, à savoir le visage du japonais éclairé d'une lueur qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, Relena s'abstint de tout commentaire. Elle n'avait aucune envie de le sortir de ses pensées si bienheureuses.

Frôlant avec émotion les chocolats joliment présentés dans leur boite faite elle-même en partie de chocolat, Heero ressentit une envie irrésistible d'y goûter enfin. Pourtant, il n'en fit rien, y replaçant même délicatement le couvercle. Il préférait les garder pour ce soir. Que Duo les lui fasse découvrir comme il lui avait fait partager son chocolat chaud. Qu'il les lui apporte à la bouche lui expliquant chacune de leur spécificité. Ils pouvaient déjà imaginer, le mélange de l'arôme du cacao aux lèvres rosées de son amant, ….

- Alors qui t'as offert ces chocolats ?

Posant ses doigts sur la petite figurine illustrant le couvercle de la boite, Heero lui répondit malgré son total abandon dans ses rêves fais de souvenirs pleins de douceur et de sensualité.

- Un ange. 

Relena n'en déduisit qu'une seule chose. A l'évidence, Cupidon était passé par là cette nuit.

*-*-*-*

Quand Duo entra en fanfare dans sa boutique, il trouva son amie Hilde déjà présente et faisant dos à l'entrée. Cette dernière semblait s'affairer sur leur comptoir. Remplaçant très certainement la décoration « Saint Valentin » par une nouvelle. Mais lorsqu'elle se tourna enfin, il vit avant tout, la plus belle composition sur laquelle son regard s'était porté.

- C'est beau n'est-ce pas ?

- Magnifique.

- Je l'ai trouvé devant ta porte hier soir. J'avais oublié mon sac. J'ai préféré les rentrer ici pour qu'elles ne prennent pas froid. Ca aurait été dommage. 

- Oui beaucoup trop.

- J'aurais aimé te les monter chez toi. Mais je n'avais pas tes clefs d'appartement.

- Ce n'est pas grave. C'est mieux ainsi.

Ces fleurs. Les fleurs composant le bouquet étaient celles-là même qu'il avait vu dans la serre du japonais. Quelques unes d'entre-elles étaient d'ailleurs jumelles de celle restée sur la table de nuit de son amant. 

Heureux de découvrir à cet instant qu'il était cette unique personne à avoir eu le privilège de se voir offrir des fleurs par cet homme, Duo se retourna enfin pour observer la boutique faisant face à la sienne. Aussitôt, ses yeux y trouvèrent la silhouette d'Heero. Celui-ci relevait sa tête au même instant, portant dans ses mains une boite de chocolat de sa connaissance. Alors leurs regards se croisèrent avec intensité. Quelques secondes à peine qui parurent durer une éternité. Un court instant de leur vie où il prenait conscience que la veille n'avait pas été un rêve. Qu'il ne tenait plus qu'à eux de poursuivre cette idylle naissante en une longue histoire sincère pleine d'amour et de tendresse.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à regret, sortis tous deux de leurs rêveries par leur compagne respective, les deux garçons reprirent aussitôt leur travail avec la plus grande énergie. Une fois n'est pas coutume, ils étaient impatients d'être au soir. A moins qu'ils ne trouvent un moyen de se retrouver avant. Après tout, leurs deux boutiques avaient pour habitude de fermer après l'heure du déjeuné. Quelques heures de repos, qu'ils pourraient bien partager. Oui, ils auraient sûrement le moyen de se revoir durant cette courte pause. Peut-être même fermeraient-ils plus tôt aujourd'hui. 

Alors que des flocons de neiges tombaient doucement sur le sol, recouvrant un peu plus encore de son blanc manteau la rue des Lupercales, deux cœurs solitaires avaient enfin trouvé leur âme sœur……

*~*~*~*

Il est aujourd'hui bien connu de tous que la vie est comme une boite de chocolat. On ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber. Toutefois. Depuis ce jour, il est dis que découvrir un pétale de couleur améthyste dans une boite de chocolat offert par votre amant est le garant que votre amour sera éternel.

OWARI

C'est fini ^___^ J'espère que vous n'avez pas été trop déçu. J'avais bien précisé au début que c'était une histoire banale. Pas de suspens ou d'intrigue à rallonge. Juste l'envie d'écrire quelques phrases sur mes chouchous délaissés depuis quelques temps (surtout qu'ils n'ont pas la vie facile actuellement sur Trilogie ^_^ )

Bref, à bientôt sur d'autres fics ou fanfics 

mimi yuy

[2] Si vous vous demandiez pourquoi je précise, c'est juste histoire de vous informer dés le départ que le fleuriste situé à l'est (pays du soleil levant = japon) est donc Heero. Tandis que le chocolatier situé à l'ouest (pays du soleil couchant = Amériques) est donc par déduction, Duo. Y'a vraiment que moi pour s'attacher à ce genre de petits détails dans UA ^_^ 

[3] vip c'est Quatre ^__^

[4] Le dragon est bien Wufei ^_~

[5] Heero est un peu naïf sur ce cop ^_^,,

[6] Duo lui reste plus positif. Il veut quand même finir par le rencontrer. 

[7] sont pas très rapide à la détente mes mamours dans cette fic ^_^;;

[8] Je confirme que le cacao a des vertus adoucissantes pour la peau !

[1] Pour ceux que ça intéresse ^__^ voici maintenant l'une des versions historiques expliquant l'apparition de notre Saint Valentin et par la même occasion le pourquoi du titre choisi pour cette fanfic.

Au IVième siècle av. J.C., les Romains célébraient à la mi-février une fête, connue sous le nom des Lupercales. A l'origine il s'agissait d'une fête de bergers, célébrée chaque année le 15 février. Elle avait lieu en l'honneur de Faunus, révéré sous le nom de Lupercus (nom probablement lié à l'idée d'écarter les loups, lupi, des troupeaux). Son but principal était d'assurer la fertilité des champs, des troupeaux et du peuple. Les célébrants se rassemblaient au Lupercal, une grotte sur le mont Palatin où Romulus et Rémus avaient, disait-on, été nourris par une louve.

Le nom des jeunes filles était placé dans une boîte et chaque jeune homme en tirait un au hasard. La jeune fille que le destin (ou le dieu) avait désignée devenait ainsi la compagne avec laquelle il allait partager, entre autres, les plaisirs de la chair pendant toute une année, jusqu'au tirage suivant. (très ouvert les Romains ^_^ )

Déterminé à mettre fin à cette pratique alors vieille de huit cents ans, l'église chrétienne naissante chercha, à la fin des années 400, un saint patron qui aurait pu remplacer le fameux Dieu Lupercus, auquel était dédiée cette fête. Elle trouva un candidat tout désigné en la personne de Valentin, un évêque qui avait été martyrisé quelques deux cents ans plus tôt, dont le jour du décès coïncidait avec la période de célébration des Lupercales et auquel on associait une certaine légende amoureuse.

En effet, 200 ans plus tôt, jugeant que les hommes mariés faisaient de piètres soldats parce qu'ils avaient trop en tête leur famille, l'empereur romain Claude II leur interdit le mariage.  
Valentin, jeune évêque d'Interamna, faisant fi de l'interdit, invitait les jeunes amoureux à le rencontrer pour unir leur relation par les liens du mariage. Lorsque l'empereur l'apprit, ce qui était inévitable en ces temps et en ces lieux, il fit aussitôt conduire l'impertinent évêque à son palais, le mettant en devoir de choisir entre les dieux romains et son dieu. Devant le refus de Valentin de renier sa foi, il le condamna à mourir, la tête tranchée, le 14 février 270.  
Pendant qu'il attendait son exécution en prison, la petite histoire dit que Valentin serait tombé amoureux de la fille aveugle de son geôlier, laquelle aurait alors recouvré miraculeusement la vue. Tout juste avant de mourir, il lui aurait écrit un billet qu'il aurait alors sign : « ...de ton Valentin. »

La découverte de cet évêque, aussitôt déclaré saint, arrivait à point nommé. Le pape Gélase Ier interdit alors, en l'an 496, la célébration des Lupercales et fit remplacer le nom des amoureux par celui de saints. Les jeunes hommes mais aussi les jeunes femmes, devaient à présent tirer un nom au hasard et essayer de vivre leur vie selon les préceptes mis de l'avant par ce saint dont ils avaient tiré le nom. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que les jeunes romains n'apprécièrent guère le changement aux règles du jeu: remplacer un(e) partenaire amoureux (se) par l'émulation à un saint ne suscitait définitivement pas le même fièvre!  
Il fallut donc peu de temps pour que ce nouveau rituel soit abandonné, sans que l'on reprenne pour autant la célébration des Lupercales telles qu'elles avaient été célébrées à l'origine. Le temps faisant son oeuvre, Valentin était de mieux en mieux identifié à cette fête des amoureux et les jeunes romains commencèrent à s'échanger des billets doux qu'ils se mirent à signer : « De ton Valentin….. ». Depuis lors, la Saint Valentin devint au file des siècles ce que nous connaissons aujourd'hui..

Article de Francine Boisvert reproduit du Journal de Montréal du 14 février 1998 et adapté ici par moi mimi yuy ^__^v


End file.
